


Cinnamon

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is absolutely <i>obsessed</i> with cinnamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

Blaine has a problem.

Blaine has a serious, _serious_ problem.

Kurt doesn't _think_ it's detrimental to his health, but, then again, nothing is good in that much excess, right? It might not be life-threatening, but it probably isn't very healthy, either.

And Kurt just feels like the worst fiancé in the world, not because he has no idea how to approach this problem, but because he never realized that it was there. There had been signs, of course, and looking back, Kurt can't believe how oblivious he was to it all. Kurt had thought himself observant, but _no_. Somehow he had missed this.

Somehow, this problem didn't come to his attention until him and Blaine started living together.

Blaine is absolutely _obsessed_ with cinnamon.

Kurt would even go so far as to say _addicted_ , but he doesn't think Blaine would actually eat straight up cinnamon by the spoonful just yet, so the problem obviously isn't as bad as it could be.

At first, it seemed normal. Blaine would sprinkle cinnamon on his coffee, just like he always did, and Kurt thought nothing of it.

But, apparently, Blaine likes cinnamon on his cocoa, too. He likes to eat cinnamon toast for breakfast, and asks Kurt to put cinnamon in the egg bater whenever they have French toast (and always, always, _always_ adds more on top of it). In fact, he eats cinnamon on most breakfast foods—waffles, pancakes. He loves cinnamon coffee cake, and cinnamon bagels. The only criticism he has when Kurt bakes certain pies is that they could use _a little more cinnamon_ , and always sprinkles some on top.

He puts cinnamon on his ice cream, and always throws a little bit in when he's baking something (he makes snickerdoodles _a lot_ ), and Kurt hasn't seen him do anything extreme with it, like season _meat_ with it, but it's getting to the point where he wouldn't put it past Blaine.

It would be one thing, of course, if it was always just a light sprinkle of cinnamon, but Blaine never goes easy with it. Kurt buys cinnamon more often than any other spice, because Blaine just _piles_ it on when he uses it.

Kurt keeps telling himself he should say something—turn it into a joke, or straight out just ask Blaine why he enjoys cinnamon so much. He wonders if Blaine is even aware of how much he uses it, or if it's like how Kurt buys a frozen cheesecake at the beginning of each month and is somehow completely out halfway through the second week without remembering eating all of it. (The easy answer would be to blame Blaine, but Blaine knows what kind of wrath he faces if he eats Kurt's cheesecake without asking).

It's one Sunday morning after during what is sure to be another delicious pancake breakfast when Kurt finally steels himself to say something. Maybe because Blaine is once again, covering his pancakes in a mess of syrup, powdered sugar, and, of course, cinnamon. It's entirely unappealing to Kurt.

"Um, Blaine. Honey," Kurt starts, folding his hands together on the table, and Blaine pauses from cutting into his pancakes to look across the table, eyes wide and eyebrows raised—he's still rumpled from sleep, and the entire image catches Kurt a little off-guard. It takes him a minute to regain his train of thought (and his mindset to _finally_ bring this up), before he jokingly points out, "That's quite a bit of cinnamon you have there."

Blaine blinks before he looks down at his plate, and then shrugs, a tired smile on his face.

"I guess I just really like it."

"I couldn't tell," Kurt mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Blaine asks as he cuts off a piece of his pancake and plops it into his mouth. Kurt just watches him, at the way he seems so satisfied by something as simple as a pancake. Kurt could guess that it's just his cooking (and would probably have a good chance of being right), but for some reason, Kurt thinks it's something else—that little personal touch of flavor that makes something perfect for Blaine.

So Kurt just smiles adoringly and shakes his head. "Nothing."

After all, it could be worse. At least Blaine doesn't have a garlic addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80859959838/cinnamon)


End file.
